El cantar de Shadowmere
by xbloodxwestx
Summary: shadowmere es un pony que a perdido la memoria vive a las afueras de ponyville tratando de recordar su anterior vida y saber de donde proviene mientras tanto hace una nueva vida en ponyville con diversas aventuras que vive conociendo nuevos ponis y secretos que alberga para el un mundo desconocido
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1: el final es solo el comienzo**

era un tarde tranquila en ponyville no había ninguna nube en el cielo el sol estaba resplandeciente y las aves cantaban. twilight y sus amigas habían estaban llevando a cabo un día de campo para hablar y conocerse mejor pues no habían pasado muchos días desde que derrotaron a nightmare moon.

todas se estaban divirtiendo y hablando, todo estaba bien hasta que un pony oscuro paso por el lugar lo que hizo que pinkie se alarmara

twilight: ¿pinkie pasa algo?

pinkie: si, ese pony jamás lo había visto

twilight: tal vez simplemente no lo conocías

pinkie: no, no es posible yo conozco a todos los ponis de ponyville el debe ser nuevo

twilight: pues así déjalo después podrás conocer...lo

cuando twilight volteo pinkie ya iba a medio camino a conocer al nuevo pony de la ciudad, aquel pony iba caminando muy tranquilo y de repente aquella pony rosa se puso enfrente de el a lo cual el respondió con un tono molesto

desconocido: ¿quieres algo?

pinkie: hola ¿quién eres?

desconocido: nadie importante, adiós

pinkie: espera tengo que hacer tu fiesta de bienvenida yo siempre le hago una fiesta a todos los ponis nuevos

desconocido: no me interesa

pinkie: ¿porque?

cansado de la actitud de aquella pony enojado le grito

desconocido: ¡porque yo odio las fiestas y la verdad no me interesa tener amigos!

aquel pony hiso a un lado a pinkie y siguió su camino, pinkie quedo muy desconcertada por la actitud de aquel pony, pero atrás de ella venían sus amigas

twilight: ¿qué paso?

pinkie: el... no acepto mi fiesta de bienvenida

aplejack: como pudo hacer eso ningún pony había hecho algo como eso

pinkie: lo sé, y ¿saben que me dijo? me dijo que odia las fiestas y que no quiere tener amigos

fluttershy: no me puedo imaginar algo como eso

rainbow: ¿saben qué? creo que deberíamos seguirlo a ver si descubrimos algo

rarity : ¿te refieres a espiarlo? ¡rainbow eso es algo descortés!

pinkie: estoy de acuerdo con rainbow no podemos dejar que un pony no tenga amigos

después de una charla entre las 6 se decidieron en seguirlo, descubrieron que solo iba a comprar comida lo raro es que era demasiada para una sola persona con toda esa comida podría alimentarse por semanas incluso meses, después lo siguieron hasta su casa esta quedaba a las afueras de ponyville era una pequeña cabaña de madera, esperaron y lo vieron entrar

twilight: ¿y ahora qué?

pinkie: creo que deberíamos presentarnos

rarity: ¿estás segura?

pinkie: completamente

las 6 ponis se acercaron a la cabaña y tocaron la puerta a lo cual esta fue abierta por el mismo pony oscuro el cual las miro con una mirada molesta.

desconocido: ¿y ahora que quieres?

pinkie: hola recordé que olvide presentarme yo soy pinkie pie ellas son mis amigas twilight, rarity, rainbow dash, fluttershy y aplejack

desconocido: aja

pinkie: queríamos saber cómo te llamas, de dónde vienes, ¿eres nuevo por aquí? nunca te habíamos visto ¿quieres que te enseñemos el lugar? algo...

pinkie siguió hablando sobre varias cosas lo que termino hartando a aquel pony enojado le grito

desconocido: ¡mira ya te dije que no me interesa tener amigos, ni conocer a otros ponis las 6 váyanse de aquí y finjan que jamás me han visto!

aquel pony les cierra la puerta azotándola lo cual deja desconcertada a aquellas 6 ponis

aplejack: no lo se pinkie no creo que se pueda ser amigo de alguien así yo creo que sería mejor que lo dejemos en paz

pinkie algo triste asintió y las 6 se fueron.

mientras tanto aquel pony se sentía mal sabia que lo que hizo fue algo grosero y el no era así pero se sentía enojado ¿porque? simple el tenia amnesia no podía recordar absolutamente nada desde que despertó un día cerca de ponyville, el encontró la cabaña en perfecto estado para vivir y el solamente la ocupo nunca encontró al dueño así que se estableció ahí, todos los días tratando de recordar su vida pasada pero tratara lo que tratara jamás lo lograba aquel pony estaba cansado y era de noche fue a dormir pensando

desconocido: (si, voy a vivir aquí seria mejor que conociera el lugar, así que mañana iré a ponyville y me familiarizare con la zona)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Amigos?**

El sol se empezaba a alzar sobre ponyville dándole luz a todos sus habitantes hasta la cabaña de un pony desconocido, algo de los rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana lo que le provoco despertarse

?: supongo que hoy es el día en que por fin tengo que conocer la ciudad

el pony se levanto después camino hasta la puerta y la abrió al principio le molesto un poco la luz del sol pues el no acostumbraba a salir de su casa después empezó a caminar hacia aquella ciudad, y vio a varios ponis hablando y conviviendo felizmente

?: bueno eh de admitir que aquí todo está lleno de vida, mmm creo que iré a conocer aquella granja

así que empezó a caminar hacia sweet apple acres, en el camino siguió observando todos los lugares por los que pasaba, al llegar a la granja vio una cara conocida y a unos ponis refinados

?: a ella la conozco... es la pony de ayer ¿qué está pasando aquí?

aquel pony se limito a ver lo que pasaba desde lejos ninguno de los ponis noto su presencia pero el podía escuchar todo lo que ellos hablaban parecía que estuvieran peleando

applejack: por última vez ya he dicho que ¡no!

refinado 1: vamos te pagaremos suficiente como para que te compres una casa en canterlot y te vayas con toda tu familia

applejack: ¡he dicho que no!

refinado 2: Hm igual los echarían a patadas de canterlot esa no es una ciudad para ponis tan... incivilizados

applejack: ¿qué dijiste? ¡solo lárguense!

aquel pony se sintió molesto por lo que le dijeron a applejack por lo cual empezó a acercárseles

?: ¿pasa algo?

applejack: ¡eres tú! ¿qué haces aquí?

refinado 1: pero claro que pasa algo esta pony no nos quiere vender estas tierras

?: ¿y exactamente para que las quieren?

refinado 2: queremos que ponyville sea una ciudad más refinada como lo es canterlot así que usaremos todo el terreno de sweet apple acres para crear algo mas urbanizado y con estilo y de paso sacar a estos ponis incivilizados

refinado 1: supongo que un pony como tú le gustaría tener algo así por aquí se ve que te gusta lo refinado

?: ¡jajajajajajajaja! ustedes dos son muy idiotas porque no se regresan a canterlot de una ves

refinado 1: ¿que como te atreves?

?: los ponis extremadamente refinados como ustedes dos me caen mal temen ensuciarse y molestan a los que no van con su estilo asi que háganle un favor y ¡lárguense!

en ese momento el pony salto sobre un charco de lodo cercano lo que provoco que aquellos ponis refinados se ensuciaran

refinado 1: hm pues como quieras nos vamos, ahora tendremos que limpiar toda esta suciedad

refinado 2: pagaras por esto

?: eso quisieras

los dos ponis refinados se fueron de la granja, entonces applejack se acerco a hablar con aquel pony

applejack: ¡oye tienes carácter!

?: supongo que si

applejack: eres el pony de ayer te recuerdo

?: si, yo también te recuerdo applejack ¿no?

applejack: si, ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

?: soy shadowmere... ¿pero qué?

en ese momento aquel pony se sorprendió el no recordaba su nombre pero ese nombre le llego cuando le preguntaron el suyo

era muy raro así que decidió adoptar ese nombre desde ese momento

applejack: ¿pasa algo?

shadowmere: no nada

applejack: así que shadowmere ya que tú me ayudaste ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

shadowmere: no creo que ahora n...

en ese momento el estomago de shadowmere empezó a gruñir, se le había olvidad desayunar

showmere: emm bueno ¿tienes algo de comer? jeje

applejack: ¿bromeas? ven te daré de comer los mejores postres que sweet apple acres tiene

shadowmere siguió a applejack hasta su casa después de terminar de comer se despidieron y shadowmere salió de vuelta a ponyville, en el camino encontro a spike y rarity buscando gemas

spike: ¿ya has encontrado algo?

rarity: no y ya me está doliendo el cuello

shadowmere: hola

rarity: ¡tú eres aquel pony!

shadowmere: si, soy shadowmere y tu eres rarity creo

rarity: ¡sí! wow eres bueno recordando

shadowmere: yo no diría eso

rarity: jaja bueno está bien y que haces por aquí?

shadowmere: conociendo la ciudad, ¿tienes algún problema aquí?

rarity: bueno estábamos buscando algunas gemas pero ya no encuentro mas y el cuello me empieza a doler

shadowmere: tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso

rarity: ¿pero cómo? no tienes un cuerno

shadowmere: no lo necesito mira y aprende

shadowmere pego su cabeza al piso y empezó a caminar hasta que se detuvo en un lugar y le indico a spike cavar, así que spike empezó a cavar y lo que encontró fueron varias gemas

rarity: wow ¿cómo hiciste eso?

shadowmere: no lo sé creo que es un instinto ¿necesitas más?

rarity: si ¿podrías buscar más?

shadowmere estuvo buscando un buen rato, encontró varias gemas y con la ayuda de spike las cavaba

rarity: creo que con esto será suficiente gracias si hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar dímelo

shadowmere: emm me llevare una gema estoy algo corto de fondos

rarity: muy bien

spike: e buscas muy bien

shadowmere: y tu cavas muy bien, adiós a los dos

shadowmere siguio su camino hacia ponyville hasta que se paro en un árbol que parecía una casa cerca de él vio a una pony de piel amarilla

shadowmere: ella también estaba

shadowmere se acerco a aquella pony y de pronto vio que estaba con otro pony ellos estaban discutiendo así que se acerco

shadowmere: ¿algún problema?

fluttershy: oh.. hola...

leñador: claro que hay un problema esta pony no se aparta debo talar estos arboles

fluttershy: pero no puede en ellos viven animales

leñador: pues que lastima que busquen otro hogar

shadowmere: ¿y porque no cortas otros árboles?

leñador: porque estos están muy cerca, además a nadie le importan esos tontos animales

shadowmere: hm así que te aprovechas de indefensos animales que no se pueden defender... que patético eres

leñador: ¡cállate!

shadowmere: largo de aquí deja estos árboles y ve a cortar otros

leñador: ¿y porque debería hacerlo?

fluttershy: ¿por favor?

leñador: no los cortare igual no me importan esos tontos animales

shadowmere se molesto tal vez más que eso estaba enfadado entonces se acerco a aquel pony y con una mirada de odio y una voz fuerte le grito

shadowmere: ¡lárgate de aquí de una vez!

el leñador sintió algo de miedo el tenia algo, pero no sabía exactamente que era

leñador:... está bien...

el leñador se retiro del lugar, fluttershy se acerco a shadowmere con algo de timidez o ¿era miedo?

fluttershy: um tu eres...

shadowmere: soy shadowmere y tu eres fluttershy ¿verdad?

fluttershy: si, bueno... gracias shadowmere y que haces por aqui

shadowmere: solo conociendo el lugar

shadowmere se despidió y siguió su camino hacia ponyville, por fin ya había llegado de pronto vio una biblioteca

shadowmere: una biblioteca debería ver si tiene un libro sobre... los recuerdos

shadowmere decidió entrar y lo que vio fue un desorden total los libros tirados y una pony de piel morada acomodándolos

twilight: eh hola... un momento ¡eres el pony de ayer!

shadowmere: si, creo que tu eres twilight

twilight: si ¿y tú eres?

shadowmere: mi nombre es shadowmere

twilight: bien shadowmere ¿qué te trae por aquí?

shadowmere: pensaba en buscar un libro pero...

twilight: no te preocupes ahora mismo empezare a ordenar los libros y te buscare el que necesitas ¿cómo se llama?

shadowmere: no lo sé, ¿no prefieres que te ayude?

twilight: bueno ya que te ofreces

shadowmere: bueno te ayudare

shadowmere se puso a ayudar a twilight a ordenar todos los libros mientras ordenaba encontró uno que tal vez le serviría lo hizo a un lado y siguió ordenando los que faltaban

twilight: bien hemos terminado ahora a buscar ese libro que quieres

shadowmere: ya lo tengo gracias

twilight: oh bueno, gracias a ti por ayudarme normalmente me ayudaría spike pero salió a ayudar a mi amiga rarity

shadowmere: te refieres al ¿pequeño dragón?

twilight: si ¿lo conoces?

shadowmere: algo así

shadowmere se despido y siguió conociendo varias zonas de ponyville hasta que llego a un lugar donde vio a fluttershy viendo al cielo

shadowmere: hola fluttershy

fluttershy: oh hola shadowmere

shadowmere: que haces

fluttershy: rainbow dash me llamo para que la animara, aunque mis animos no son los mejores, ella es la mejor voladora de equestria

shadowmere: ¿en serio? eso tengo que verlo

en ese momento rainbow dash empezó a volar y shadowmere la empezó a observar, shadowmere admitió que era una excelente voladora, cuando rainbow dash termino de volar aterrizo y se acerco a los 2 ponis

rainbow dash: muy bien fluttershy ahora... un momento eres

shadowmere: si, soy shadowmere y suponiendo que no me he equivocado en todos los nombres anteriores afirmo que tu eres rainbow dash

rainbow dash: si, ¿que haces aquí?

shadowmere: conociendo el lugar y me pare a ver como volabas

rainbow dash: y que tal ¿sí o no la mejor voladora?

shadowmere: no lo se tendría que verte contra otros ponis pero tienes la actitud para ser la mejor

rainbow dash: ha pronto veras que soy la mejor

shadowmere se despidió de las 2 pegasos y se fue a conocer lo que le faltaba de la ciudad, en ese momento algo se estaba llevando a cabo en otro lugar, las 6 ponis se reunieron en la casa de pinkie pie

pinkie: bien ahora todas debemos hacer un plan para que el nuevo pony tenga amigos

twilight: no es necesario

pinkie: ¿que?

fluttershy: todas ya lo conocemos

rainbow dash: si, es bueno

rarity: si shadowmere me ayudo a encontrar algunas gemas

applejack: ese pony tiene carácter

pinkie: shadowmere eh? en ese caso es hora del plan B

twilight: ¿que harás?

pinkie: es hora de colar una fiesta en su casa

applejack: no lo sé el dijo que no le gustaban las fiestas

pinkie: vamos chicas hay que intentarlo al menos deberíamos intentarlo

rarity: ¿y si decimos que es una fiesta sorpresa de agradecimiento?

twilight: supongo que si

pinkie: muy bien ya está decidido ¡es hora de hacer una fiesta!

en ese momento shadowmere ya había terminado de explorar ponyville así que decidió volver a casa a demás no faltaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta y lo que paso lo asombro un poco habían colado toda una fiesta a su casa

¡SORPRESA!

shadowmere: ¿que es esto?

twilight: es una fiesta sorpresa por habernos ayudado

shadowmere: gracias pero esto... no era necesario

applejack: sabemos lo que dijiste sobre las fiestas pero teníamos que hacerlo no creo que toda esa comida fuera suficiente

shadowmere: bueno supongo que está bien gracias a todas

pinkie: yo también ayude

shadowmere: si, gracias pinkie pie

spike: e y no te olvides de mi

shadowmere: e hola spike gracias

todos empezaron a disfrutar la fiesta aunque al principio shadowmere se sintió algo indispuesto también empezó a disfrutar de ella todos se divirtieron hasta el anochecer lo cual los obligo a concluir la fiesta

shadowmere: bien gracias a todas por la fiesta

twilight: de nada y gracias a ti por ayudarnos

pinkie: deberíamos hacer otra fiesta pronto ¿no crees?

shadowmere: tendría que pensarlo

pinkie: está bien

shadowmere: bueno... perdón por lo de ayer

applejack: no importa tal vez la primera impresión no fue buena pero la segunda fue excelente

rainbow dash: si no te preocupes además pinkie pie a veces puede llegar a ser molesta

pinkie: ¡oye!

shadowmere: jeje bueno buenas noches a todas nos veremos después

todos los invitados se fueron y shadowmere cerró la puerta y se preparo para irse a dormir esta vez pensando

shadowmere: (ya conocí ponyville y parece que... tengo algunas amigas todo a estado tranquilo desde que llegue pero mañana es hora de trabajar eh de leer ese libro e intentar recuperar mi memoria)


End file.
